Love is an Equivalent Exchange
by Antidote
Summary: Do not read this... it is incomplete... still looking for missing part!


Love is an equivalent exchange

We do not own full metal alchemist. This is a one shot and it will be one of antidote's last works since she has now committed her life to Christ. God bless her soul now that she can finally relax, knowing she has found what she had been looking for.

It was a quiet morning and a woman with a round face and shining blonde hair, perched on the back of her head, had stopped at the front of a pale, white, house and knocked on the door three times…

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," he pulled the door open for her, letting her step onto the threshold, his eyes swallowing her. She was always on business and very professional, her uniform was always kept.

"Colonel Mustang," she said, her eyes were piercing, and her hands were clasped onto the manila folders she held close to her chest. She walked straight into the hallway that led to the small, roomy, kitchen with a connecting dinning room. His house was not at all what she had been expecting. It was more of a disheveled apartment. Books were piled next the walls in high stacks that almost reached the roof and newspaper clippings were tacked onto the small empty spaces on the walls that weren't covered. Mountains of clothes were thrown over chairs and flies loomed around the partially rotten fruit that sat in an orange plastic bowl.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I really wasn't expecting you to come with the reports until tomorrow, so it's a bit unkempt." He said while rubbing his hand on the back of his head. He looked to her as she nodded. Good lord, had she always been such a buzz kill?

"It's fine," she replied. She set the folders down onto a small stack of books. With her white gloved hand she delicately lifted the cover of the folder and flipped through the unsorted material till she found what she was looking for. It was a newspaper clipping of sixteen human beings with gashes separating their body parts like pieces of sliced sushi. The news paper was in a black and white and all the victims were left in the middle of a forest. On top of the article itself, Hawkeye had pasted a pink post-it with her notes on it.

"Two homunculi had been spotted and it is believed to be the work of lust, and gluttony," she said as mustang made his way to her side, his arm brushed against hers and she looked at him with a faint glow settling onto her cheeks. He picked up the news paper clipping and removed the paperclip attaching several other clippings from the one of current interest. Hawkeye's eye widened as her own hairclips fell out of her hair and onto the ground.

Roy looked to the floor and saw two large golden hairclips and four hair pins next to his feet and then lifted his face to see her hair down past her shoulders. The uneven bangs fell onto her face and the larger stands rested on the bridge of her nose. He personally felt she looked much better with her hair down than the way she always had when she pulled her hair up, but like a gentleman, he bent down and gathered her hair accessories and placed them into her hands.

"Thank you, colonel," she murmured as she looked at them. He returned back to reading, his untidy hair falling over his eyes and covering them with a sunken shadow. His eyes were running over the words stamped onto the page and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She indeed had hawk-like eyes and he turned his head in her direction.

"May I use your rest room?" she questioned, her face returning back to their serious state. He turned his face in the opposite direction of her and pointed, the hand that held the newspaper articles dropped to his side.

"Go to the end of the hall and through that room, it's on the right side of the bed," he said while returning to the newspaper. She closed her hand with her hair supplies and began to walk through the hallway and to the room at the end. Halfway there mustang called back,

"Just so you know, the bathroom doesn't have a mirror, but my bedroom does. It's on the closet door." He never looked up the newspaper clippings as she turned to face him once again. She began to walk the rest of the way and when she reached the door, she twisted the door handle and pushed the door open.

The room was just as messy as the kitchen and dinning room was. Books were littered every where and clothes were in heaps. Pringles cans were just about every where she stepped and movies where piled on his bed and dresser which was next to his bed. Pictures of all of their coworkers were tacked to the wall and she saw Ed's picture had a number of darts on it. She noticed a small gold alarm clock under one of the stacks of books, and she smiled to herself. She had given the clock to him as a birthday gift. She was one of the very few people who even knew his birthday, much less celebrated it.

She saw the mirror on the closet door and began to walk to it. She saw a small window covered by a thin red sheen, was blocking out the suns last rays. She was completely distracted when her foot snagged onto something and she fell straight onto a pile of mustang's dirty clothes and sat in them for a moment. Of course, this just had to happen to her. Guys just happen to be lazy and never keep anything clean, and she had had it up to her head. She pulled herself from the pile of clothes and brushed her hair back. She was going to clean this room, even if mustang didn't want it clean.

She grabbed the pile of clothes and threw them into a corner, then she went around the room gathering the rest of his used clothes and threw them into the same pile. She was surprised that he had anything clean to wear, with all that she had collected. Once she finished with the clothes, she ran around the room collecting the Pringles cans and trashing them. Everywhere she went; it seemed a new can would pop out on her, from the drawers to under the bed and three inside the pillow case. Once she stacked them away, she went onto the movies; she gathered them off of the bed and piled them onto his dresser. They had kept accumulating until she finally began to stack them on the other side of the bed. Finally she placed the gold alarm clock on the stack of movies next to his bed and swiped her hands clean, satisfied with how the room looked much more spacious than before.

She took off her over coat and placed it over the now visible chair next to the door. She grabbed the numerous bags of Pringles and headed out of the room, careful of not leaving any cans left as she wanted to only make one stop. She walked through the corridor and turned to walk to the front door. Mustang looked up from the newspaper with a giant sweat drop hanging from the side of his head. He felt a little embarrassed, but then again this was the 'perfectionist' Hawkeye.

She opened the door and threw the trash bags out onto the side of the door. She closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. The colonel turned to face her but was still reading the newspaper excerpt. His eyebrows were knitted together and she stopped in front of him.

"Colonel, you really need to get yourself a wife," she said and laughed at her little joke she had made. She saw that he was still preoccupied with those excerpts and she went back to his room to get his laundry done. He looked up from the newspaper with a smirk and watched her return to his room.

"Don't you worry about that, lieutenant." He muttered to himself. "I've got that covered." And pulled out another newspaper, this time it was a picture of Edward and Alphonse behind an Ishbalian refugee camp. He rolled his eyes and read on, hoping to find something that was worth while in the short passage. He tore his eyes away when he saw the lieutenant in her white long-selved buttoned up shirt and blue uniform skirt carrying bags of his dirty clothing. Her hair was in a ponytail and was held in by one gold hair clip.

"Hey Riza," he said. "Stop organizing everything and relax," she was taken back. He had never called her by her first name. He had put down the newspaper article he had been reading and closed the beige folder. He looked over to her and smirked. She placed her fisted hands onto her hips and knitted her furled her eyebrows at him.

"That's what you've been doing for who knows how long. I'm going to get your laundry done. I'll be back in a few." She said as she dropped her hands by her side and began to walk down the hallway and to the front door.

"Wait," mustang called back. "I need you to come here for a sec." she turned her head to face him and placed the bags down onto the tiled floor. She gave a heavy sigh as he waived for her to come over to him. Once she became within two feet away, he grabbed her by spine and placed his other arm to cradle her head. He bent over her and buried his hand into her hair, letting the hair clip fall out once again.

"You know, you are such a neat freak but since you are here already, I need you to hold on to this for me," He inched his face towards her. Her face which was once rosy had now become streaked with burgundy. He pulled from his pocket a ring with a light pink sphere on it.

"This will be our little secret." He whispered in her ear as he brought her down to the floor. Two of her buttons had already come undone while she was working in his room and one of her hands had become fastened to his shoulder while he slipped the ring onto her fourth finger on her other hand. He looked back at her and saw her face wore an expression of confusion.

"Colonel, it's the philosopher's stone! I don't want to say this, but I'm scared. I could never tell you how much I've weld my gun only for you and obeyed only your orders, because of how and what you meant to me, but why are you giving me a philosopher's stone?" she looked up at him as he sat beside her. He looked through a window to a tree branch where two bids were hopping about.

"A long time ago, I was given a philosopher's stone and it was said that it had the potential to cure and resurrect one hundred people under the right circumstance, but only under one condition, I'd have to sacrifice the one thing that meant the most to me. Now with you holding it, the one I want most won't be harmed if she's the one wearing it." He paused and looked back to her, her hair was in disarray and his eyes wandered from her eyes down to the exposed cleavage. He placed a hand on either side of her shoulders and leaned forward so that he was just an inch away from her lips.

"So what will you say, will you keep my secret?" he asked as he slowly made his way down to her lips. He could feel her heat rising from her body as he leaned over her and he watched as she closed her eyes as his lips came into contact with hers. He could feel her lips smile agenst his and he couldn't help but smile back. He pulled back from the kiss and let her breathe. Her eye lids fluttered open and she realized that he was serious.

"Why do I feel like this is going to turn into two secrets?" She said as he placed his lips back onto hers and this time, the longing he felt of being next to her for all those years made him a little rough as he thrust his tongue into her mouth with his hunger prowling every corner. He felt her response as she timidly raised her tongue to his and he grasped her shoulders and with his thumbs, he pulled the white uniform blouse separate ways, making two buttons pop off.

Meanwhile…

Ed and Al had been to the office in search of Hawkeye. They had found a vital piece of information and were disappointed to see that she had left. Much to Edward's distaste, Al had suggested that they had better send it to colonel mustang instead, which meant that they were going to go see him, in his house. Ed half prayed half begged god that he wasn't home and when they approached the pale, white house, Al banged on the door with his massive steel fist three times, and they waited for an answer.

"Well, I guess he isn't home." Ed looked up to his brother. The sun's beam had bounced off of al's armor that it struck Ed in the eyes and stung. He rubbed his eyes and stopped abruptly. He could have sworn he had heard a clunk of some kind come from inside the house and he stood perfectly still. The side of his head pressed against the door, he desperately listened for another sound to see if the colonel was at home indeed.

"Brother, did you hear that?" both of the brothers had their right ears to the door and then sat perfectly still. Then there was another clunk, but this time it was much softer and it was followed by a moan. Ed ran to the side of the house and disappeared. Al followed him and saw Ed standing over a wooden crate looking pale. He was squatting, peering through a small window over the create and he heard it squeak under Ed's weight.

"What is it brother,"

"Don't look al," was all that Ed said, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He just couldn't believe it. It wasn't something that they would do. His head was swimming as he just watched, that was all he could do.

Back indoors…

Both Riza Hawkeye and Roy mustang were oblivious at the two trespassers watching the as they continued. Hawkeye and mustang were in his room on the bed, both of their bodies pressed desperately against each other as if they were about to be ripped apart.

Mustang pulled his head back from Hawkeye, he heard something outside and he looked to the window. He pulled the sheets that had kept them covered, completely off so that the draped off of the bed when he got up. He walked to the window and peered around, looking if he could find anything out of the ordinary. All he saw was the huge crate under his window with a pile of metal next to it.

"Sir?" Hawkeye called over from the bed. She had been collecting the sheets that had fallen over from the side of the bed and smoothed them out so that they were neat again. With her hair down passed her forearms, she looked hot.

"Nothing, and don't call me sir, it sounds weird," and he walked back to the bed. His footsteps were slow as he listened for any sound that might have come from outside, but when he reached the bed; he shrugged it off and pounced onto Hawkeye, furiously making out with her.

After the five minute make out fest, mustang pulled away, licking wildly down her throat and down her bust, making Hawkeye squirm restlessly under him. Her nipples hardened by the mixture of cold air and saliva that had coated her entire body, he couldn't control himself. He was surprised that he didn't leave bit marks, his whole mind had been in bliss as he positioned himself.

He felt her shiver, not to the point where she looked like she was vibrating, but enough to notice, and he skimed her body with both his pointer and middle finger. Her touched her neck, down her chest and all around her stomach and lingered at her hips and stopped abruptly. Without warning he tore threw her, pain had ignited her every thought as she grasped the sheets next to her, and slammed her head to the side. She gasped a huge breath of much needed air and it felt like it cleared the pain, somewhat. She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath and she had winced her eyes shut. She had never heard mustangs question of are you ok, nor did she feel anymore pain. All she felt now was a small trickle down between her legs and she opened her eyes and motioned her head back to look at mustang. Until now, she had just realized that mustang had torn the barrier between them.

"Are you ok, you looked like you were in pain?" he touched the side of her face while shifting his weight onto his other arm. She looked past him and up to the ceiling, she didn't want to admit to him that she was in pain, she wanted nothing more than to tough it out. He hadn't moved and he wanted her to look him in the eye.

"Riza tell me, are you ok? I won't continue unless you tell me that you are ok," he was afraid she would push herself too far, and he had seen her do it too. It was brutal to watch her nearly kill herself


End file.
